


ways to say i love you

by moon_hotel



Category: Metal Slug (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Open Marriage, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short examinations of Morden, Allen, and Allen's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways to say i love you

Whenever Morden drinks alone, Allen sits with him, drinks with him, talks with him. Sometimes Morden even responds, and inch by inch he crawls out of the recesses of his mind.  
  
Allen drags himself back to the battlefield again and again, bloody and bruised, covered in scars and somehow still alive. Morden’s clothes are tattered and dirty, but he still looks like an emperor as he reaches down a hand to help Allen up off the ground.  
  
Allen has a wife and son, but they know and they don’t mind. She encourages it, actually. Morden remembers the time she met with him in secret and asked, in a soft and even voice, to keep her husband warm at night. He flushed hard and sputtered out something, but he can’t remember what it was. He only remembers her knowing smile.  
  
Even so, it’s a long time before they sleep in the same tent, and an even longer time before they fool around. Morden bottoms for Allen that night, gasping under him and clutching at his broad shoulders, and lets out a heavy, raspy sound that only they understand.

**Author's Note:**

> was going to make this a really long thing where each paragraph was of a different, disparate scene, painting a picture of Morden/Allen/Allen’s wife’s relationship with each other by examining only small parts at a time, but I ran out of steam. Still, I think these are good, and I really, really wanted to write something about Allen’s wife being totally okay with a shared relationship between the three of them.


End file.
